1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a derivative of .alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose useful as a medicine and, more particularly, to a derivative of .alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose-6,6'-fatty acid diester having phosphoric ester groups in the molecule thereof which is useful as a carcinostatic agent and to a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that .alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose fatty acid derivatives esterifed with various fatty acids such as mycolic acid possess carcinostatic activity.
These .alpha.,.alpha.-trehalose derivatives, however, are not yet satisfactory in the carcinostatic activity and water-solubility; thus the development of a novel compound having an improved properties has been desired.